videogamehistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Kira
Kira is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She made her debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception. About Kira Kira made her debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception as the first of Kabal's recruits for the new Black Dragon. Her character is a courageous one; her background depicts her as having the ability to take great risks. She is possessed of a rationality and levelheadedness that contrasts her fellow recruit, the hot-blooded Kobra. In-game, she utilized special moves and fighting styles imported directly from Kano and Sonya's appearances in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance; as a result, she was labeled as being a somewhat unoriginal character by the MK fanbase. Storyline In the mountains of Afghanistan, Kira had disguised herself as a man, and sold weapons to terrorist organizations. During one such transaction in a cave, her gender was revealed, and she had no choice but to fight her way out. Emerging victorious, she encountered Kabal, who had been waiting outside to behold the victor. He had decided to reconstitute the Black Dragon, and observing how Kira conducted herself in executing her misdeeds in a cold and calculated fashion, he was reminded of the Red Dragon, the organization from which the Black Dragon split. Since the Black Dragon did not have this presence, Kabal offered to make Kira his first recruit. Accepting, Kira devoted herself to her new organization. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Taven finds her and Kobra guarding a bridge in the Botan Jungle, near the Black Dragon stronghold. While Kobra stays behind to fight off Taven, Kira moves ahead to regroup with Kabal. In Kira's Armageddon ending, she defeated Blaze and attained divine power, but in the battle, Kobra had been slain. Kira channeled her newfound energy into Kobra's body, slowly returning him to life. As Kobra regained consciousness, he reveled in the surge of godlike power and prevented Kira from severing their bond. Kobra then killed her and stole the power from her. He felt no remorse, feeling that she was weak and should have left him dead. In Kobra's ending, he chooses Kira to rule all realms by his side as Lady of the Realms, and the Elder Gods transform her into a goddess of death. When she kisses him, his body is reduced to ashes. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Kira is a skilled combatant. As previously mentioned, she can utilize Kano's Cannonball technique and Sonya's Kiss of Death, as well as utilize a purple fireball as a low projectile. She appears to be stronger than her fellow Black Dragon member Kobra, as her Deception ending depicts her as defeating him in one-on-one kombat to prove their worth to Kabal. Signature moves *'Black Dragon Ball:' Borrowing this technique from Kano, Kira hurls herself forward as a ball which knocks her opponent down. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Kiss Of Death:' Kira blows forward a purple mist, similar to Sonya's signature moves. The mist will temporary blind her opponent, allowing for a free hit or combo. However, this move doesn't affect Kenshi, due to him already being blind. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Night Shade:' Kira crouches down and releases a purplish projectile forward. (MK:D, MK:A) Fatalities *'Torso Rip:' She throws her Dragon Teeth, two small serrated daggers, into her opponent's feet, then struts toward her adversary and rips their body in half at the waist, before tossing it away. (MK:D) *'Dragon's Shotgun:' She slices her opponent twice across the neck, then delivers a powerful kick,which knocks the opponents head off and sends them across the arena.(MK:D) Other finishers *'Hara-Kiri:' She stabs herself in the kidneys, and collapses in a faceplant. (MK:D) Endings *'Deception:' "Once they had defeated the enemies of Havik, Kabal complimented Kobra and Kira on their ferocity in battle. Their true test, however, was to face each other, to decide which of them was worthy of the new Black Dragon clan. Neither refused the challenge. Kobra fought with ferocity, but his lack of discipline allowed Kira to control the battle, easily manipulating Kobra into exposing himself to her attacks. She defeated him and proved her worth to Kabal, who gave her the honor of finding two more recruits to put against each other in Mortal Kombat." *'Armageddon:' "Kira defeated Blaze and attained divine power, but in the battle, Kobra had been slain. Kira channeled her newfound energy into Kobra's body, slowly returning him to life. As Kobra regained consciousness, he reveled in the surge of godlike power and prevented Kira from severing their bond. Kobra devoured her life force and stole the prize, becoming immortal. He felt no shame in his betrayal. Kira was weak. She should have left him dead. That is the Black Dragon way." Category:Video game characters